familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 28
For the town in Argentina, see '28 de Noviembre'. Events *1095 - On the last day of the Council of Clermont, Pope Urban II appoints Bishop Adhemar of Le Puy and Count Raymond IV of Toulouse to lead the First Crusade to the Holy Land. *1443 - Skanderbeg and his forces liberate Kruja in Middle Albania and raise the Albanian flag. *1520 - After navigating through the South American strait, three ships under the command of Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan reach the Pacific Ocean, becoming the first Europeans to sail from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific. *1582 - In Stratford-upon-Avon, William Shakespeare and Anne Hathaway pay a £40 bond for their marriage license. *1660 - At Gresham College, 12 men, including Christopher Wren, Robert Boyle, John Wilkins, and Sir Robert Moray decide to found what is later known as the Royal Society. *1729 - Natchez Indians massacre 138 Frenchmen, 35 French women, and 56 children at Fort Rosalie, near the site of modern-day Natchez. *1785 - The Treaty of Hopewell is signed. *1814 - The Times in London is for the first time printed by automatic, steam powered presses built by the German inventors Friedrich Koenig and Andreas Friedrich Bauer, signaling the beginning of the availability of newspapers to a mass audience. *1821 - Panama Independence Day: Panama separates from Spain and joins the Great Colombia. *1843 - Ka Lahui: Hawaiian Independence Day - The Kingdom of Hawaii is officially recognized by the United Kingdom and France as an independent nation. *1862 - American Civil War: In the Battle of Cane Hill, Union troops under General John Blunt defeat General John Marmaduke's Confederates. *1893 - Women vote in a national election for the first time: the New Zealand general election. *1895 - The first American automobile race takes place over the 54 miles from Chicago's Jackson Park to Evanston. Frank Duryea wins in approximately 10 hours. *1905 - Irish nationalist Arthur Griffith founds Sinn Féin as a political party with the main aim of establishing a dual monarchy in Ireland. *1907 - In Haverhill, scrap-metal dealer Louis B. Mayer opens his first movie theater. *1912 - Albania declares its independence from the Ottoman Empire. *1914 - World War I: Following a war-induced closure in July, the New York Stock Exchange re-opens for bond trading. *1918 - Bucovina voted for the union with the Kingdom of Romania. *1919 - Lady Astor is elected as a Member of the Parliament of the United Kingdom. She is the first woman to sit as a British MP, although not the first to be elected - that was Countess Markiewicz. * 1920 - Kilmichael Ambush, Battle of the Irish War of Independence. *1925 - The country variety show Grand Ole Opry makes its radio debut on station WSM. *1929 - Ernie Nevers of the then Chicago Cardinals scores all the points in this game as the Cardinals defeat the Chicago Bears 40-6. *1942 - In Boston, a fire in the Cocoanut Grove nightclub kills 491 people. * 1942 - Roll out of the first B-24 Liberator made in Ford's Willow Run plant. *1943 - World War II: Tehran Conference - U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill and Soviet leader Joseph Stalin meet in Tehran to discuss war strategy. *1944 - Albania is liberated by the Albanian partisans. *1958 - Chad, the Republic of the Congo, and Gabon become autonomous republics within the French Community. *1960 - Mauritania becomes independent of France. *1964 - Mariner program: NASA launches the Mariner 4 probe toward Mars. * 1964 - Vietnam War: National Security Council members agree to recommend that U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson adopt a plan for a two-stage escalation of bombing in North Vietnam. *1965 - Vietnam War: In response to U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson's call for "more flags" in Vietnam, Philippines President Elect Ferdinand Marcos announces he will send troops to help fight in South Vietnam. *1974 - John Lennon performs on stage at Madison Square Garden in New York City with Elton John, as a result of losing a wager that his song "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" (which Elton also played and sang on) would hit #1 on the pop chart (on November 11). This would also be Lennon's final concert appearance. *1975 - East Timor declares its independence from Portugal. * 1975 - As the World Turns and The Edge of Night, the final two American soap operas that had resisted going to pre-taped broadcasts, air their last live episodes. *1979 - The Mount Erebus disaster: An Air New Zealand DC-10 crashes into Mount Erebus on a sightseeing trip, killing all 257 people on board. *1982 - Representatives from 88 countries gather in Geneva to discuss world trade and ways to work toward aspects of free trade. *1984 - Over 250 years after their deaths, William Penn and his wife Hannah Callowhill Penn are made Honorary Citizens of the United States. *1987 - South African Airways flight 295 crashes into the Indian Ocean, killing all 159 people on-board. *1989 - Cold War: Velvet Revolution - In the face of protests, the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia announces they will give up their monopoly on political power. *1990 - Margaret Thatcher formally tenders her resignation to H.M. Queen Elizabeth II and leaves Downing Street for the last time. John Major is elected her successor. * 1990 - Lee Kuan Yew steps down as the Prime Minister of Singapore, with Goh Chok Tong succeeding him. *1994 - Voters in Norway reject European Union membership (see Norwegian EU referendum). * 1994 - In Portage, convicted serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer is clubbed to death by an inmate in the Columbia Correctional Institution gymnasium. *1997 - First public appearance of Kosova Liberation Army(UÇK), an ethnic Albanian guerrilla group fighting for freedom of Kosovo. *1998 - The people of Albania vote for their new Constitution in a referendum. *2000 - Ukrainian politician Oleksander Moroz begins the Cassette Scandal by publicly accusing President Leonid Kuchma of involvement in the murder of journalist Georgiy Gongadze. *2004 - Male Poʻo-uli dies of Avian malaria in the Maui Bird Conservation Center in Olinda before it could breed, making the species in all probability extinct. Births *1118 - Manuel I Komnenos, Greek Byzantine Emperor (d. 1180) *1489 - Margaret Tudor, wife of James IV of Scotland (d. 1541) *1570 - James Whitelocke, English judge (d. 1632) *1598 - Hans Nansen, Danish statesman (d. 1667) *1628 - John Bunyan, English cleric and author (d. 1688) *1632 - Jean-Baptiste Lully, French composer (d. 1687) *1640 - Willem de Vlamingh, Flemish sea captain *1661 - Edward Hyde, British Governor of New York and New Jersey (d. 1723) *1681 - Jean Cavalier, French Protestant rebel leader (d. 1740) *1700 - Nathaniel Bliss, Astronomer Royal (d. 1764) * 1700 - Sophia Magdalen of Brandenburg-Kulmbach, queen of Denmark and Norway (d. 1770) *1757 - William Blake, British poet (d. 1827) *1772 - Luke Howard, British meteorologist (d. 1864) *1785 - Achille Charles Léon Victor, duc de Broglie, Prime Minister of France (d. 1870) *1792 - Victor Cousin, French philosopher (d. 1867) *1793 - Carl Jonas Love Almqvist, Swedish romantic poet (d. 1866) *1805 - John Stephens, American archeologist (d. 1852) *1810 - William Froude, British naval architect (d. 1879) *1820 - Friedrich Engels, German philosopher (d. 1895) *1821 - Nikolai Alekseevich Nekrasov, Russian poet (d. 1878) *1829 - Anton Rubinstein, Russian composer (d. 1894) *1837 - John Wesley Hyatt, American inventor (d. 1920) *1853 - Helen Magill White, first American woman to earn a Ph.D. (d. 1944) *1857 - King Alfonso XII of Spain (d. 1885) *1864 - James Allen English writer (d. 1912) * 1864 - Lindley M. Garrison, American Secretary of War (d. 1932) *1866 - Henry Bacon, American architect (d. 1924) *1880 - Alexander Blok, Russian poet (d. 1921) *1881 - Stefan Zweig, Austrian writer (d. 1942) *1887 - Ernst Röhm, Nazi official (d. 1934) *1895 - José Iturbi, Spanish pianist (d. 1980) *1896 - Lilia Skala, Austrian actress (d. 1994) * 1896 - Dawn Powell, American writer (d. 1965) *1904 - Nancy Mitford, British essayist (d. 1973) * 1904 - James Eastland, American politician (d. 1986) *1907 - Alberto Moravia, Italian writer (d. 1990) * 1907 - Rose Bampton, American opera singer (d. 2007) *1908 - Claude Lévi-Strauss, French anthropologist *1911 - Václav Renč, Czech poet (d. 1973) *1912 - Morris Louis, American painter (d. 1962) *1915 - Evald Okas, Estonian painter * 1915 - Yves Thériault, Quebec author (d. 1983) *1916 - Mary Lilian Baels, Princess of Rethy, Belgium (d. 2002) *1923 - Gloria Grahame, American actress (d. 1981) *1924 - Dennis Brutus, South African poet *1925 - József Bozsik, Hungarian footballer (d. 1978) *1927 - Chuck Mitchell, American actor (d. 1992) *1928 - John Coleman, Australian rules footballer (d. 1973) *1929 - Berry Gordy Jr., American record company owner *1931 - Hope Lange, American actress (d. 2003) * 1931 - Tomi Ungerer, French graphic artist * 1931 - Dervla Murphy, Irish cyclist and author *1932 - Ray Perkins, Canadian singer (The Crew-Cuts) *1933 - Joe Knollenberg, American politician *1935 - Prince Hitachi, Japanese royalty *1936 - Gary Hart, American politician * 1936 - Celin Romero, Spanish guitarist *1938 - Michael Ritchie, American film director (d. 2001) *1940 - Bruce Channel, American singer *1941 - Laura Antonelli, Italian actress *1942 - Paul Warfield, American football player *1943 - Randy Newman, American composer *1944 - R.B. Greaves, Guyanan singer *1946 - Joe Dante, American film director and producer *1947 - Michel Berger, French songwriter (d. 1992) *1949 - Alexander Godunov, Russian ballet dancer (d. 1995) * 1949 - Paul Shaffer, Canadian orchestra leader *1950 - Ed Harris, American actor * 1950 - Russell Alan Hulse, American physicist, Nobel laureate *1952 - S. Epatha Merkerson, American actress *1953 - Sixto Lezcano, Puerto Rican baseball player *1955 - Adem Jashari, Albanian freedom fighter * 1955 - Alessandro Altobelli, Italian footballer *1957 - David Van Day, British singer (Dollar) *1958 - Dave Righetti, American baseball player * 1958 - Georges Rutaganda, Rwandan war criminal *1959 - Judd Nelson, American actor *1961 - Martin Clunes, British actor * 1961 - Alfonso Cuarón, Mexican film director * 1961 - Jane Sibbett, American actress *1962 - Paul Dinello, American comedian and actor * 1962 - Jon Stewart, American comedian * 1962 - Matt Cameron, American drummer (Soundgarden, Pearl Jam) *1963 - Walt Weiss, American baseball player *1963 - Cornelia Guest, American debutante *1965 - Erwin Mortier, Belgian author * 1965 - Matt Williams, American baseball player *1966 - Sam Seder, American comedian *1967 - Anna Nicole Smith, American television personality (d. 2007) * 1967 - Stephnie Weir, American comedian *1968 - Dawn Robinson, American singer (En Vogue) *1969 - Robb Nen, American baseball player * 1969 - Lexington Steele (Clifton Britt), American adult film actor *1970 - Álex López Morón, Spanish tennis player *1971 - Rob Conway, American professional wrestler * 1971 - Fenriz, Norwegian musician (Darkthrone) *1972 - Paulo Figueiredo, Angolan footballer * 1972 - Anastasia Kelesidou, Greek discus thrower *1973 - Jade Puget, American musician (AFI) *1974 - András Tölcséres, Hungarian footballer * 1974 - Styles P, American rapper *1975 - Sigurd Wongraven, Norwegian musician (Satyricon) * 1975 - Eka Kurniawan, Indonesian writer *1977 - DeMya Walker, American basketball player * 1977 - Fabio Grosso, Italian footballer *1978 - Freddie Mitchell, American football player * 1978 - Mehdi Nafti, Tunisian footballer * 1978 - Brent Albright, American professional wrestler * 1978 - Ryan Leslie, American producer * 1978 - Haytham Tambal, Sudanese footballer *1979 - Chamillionaire, American rapper * 1979 - Joel Maximo, American professional wrestler * 1979 - Daniel Henney, Korean model-actor *1980 - Stuart Taylor, British footballer * 1980 - Lisa Middelhauve, German singer (Xandria) *1982 - Leandro Barbosa, Brazilian basketball player *1984 - Andrew Bogut, Australian basketball player * 1984 - Marc-Andre Fleury, Canadian ice hockey player * 1984 - Mary Elizabeth Winstead, American actress * 1984 - Trey Songz, American singer *1985 - Caitlin McClatchey, Scottish swimmer *1988 - Scarlett Pomers, American actress *1992 - Kianna Underwood, American actress *1997 - Thor Salden, Belgian singer Deaths * 741 - St. Gregory III *1170 - Owain Gwynedd, King of Gwynedd *1262 - Shinran, Japanese religious leader (b. 1173) *1290 - Eleanor of Castile, wife of Edward I of England (b. 1241) *1574 - Georg Major, German Protestant theologian (b. 1502) *1585 - Hernando Franco, Spanish composer (b. 1532) *1667 - Jean de Thévenot, French traveller and scientist (b. 1633) *1675 - Basil Feilding, English Civil War soldier * 1675 - Leonard Hoar, American President of Harvard University (b. 1630) *1680 - Gian Lorenzo Bernini, Italian baroque sculptor (b. 1598) * 1680 - Giovanni Francesco Grimaldi, Italian architect and painter (b. 1606) *1694 - Matsuo Bashō, Japanese poet (b. 1644) *1695 - Giovanni Paolo Colonna, Italian composer * 1695 - Anthony Wood, English antiquarian (b. 1632) *1698 - Louis de Buade de Frontenac, Governor of New France (b. 1622) *1794 - Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, Prussian army officer (b. 1730) *1801 - Déodat Gratet de Dolomieu, French geologist (b. 1750) *1815 - Johann Peter Salomon, German violinist, impresario, and composer (b. 1745) *1852 - Ludger Duvernay, French printer and newspaper publisher (b. 1799) *1859 - Washington Irving, American writer (b. 1783) *1870 - Frédéric Bazille, French painter (b. 1841) *1872 - Mary Fairfax Somerville, British scientific writer (b. 1780) *1878 - Orson Hyde, American religious leader (b. 1805) *1880 - Aires de Ornelas e Vasconcelos, (Portuguese) Archbishop of Goa (b. 1837) *1907 - Stanisław Wyspiański, Polish dramatist, poet, painter, and architect (b. 1869) *1912 - Walter Benona Sharp, American oil tycoon (b. 1870) *1915 - Mubarak Al-Sabah "The Great", Emir of Kuwait (b. 1896) *1921 - `Abdu'l-Bahá, Persian leader of the Bahá'í Faith (b. 1844) *1935 - Erich von Hornbostel, Austrian musicologist (b. 1877) *1939 - James Naismith, Canadian creator of basketball (b. 1861) *1945 - Dwight F. Davis, U.S. Secretary of War and donor of the Davis cup (b. 1879) *1947 - Philippe Leclerc, French general (b. 1902) *1954 - Enrico Fermi, Italian physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1901) *1960 - Richard Wright, American author (b. 1908) *1962 - Queen Mother Wilhelmina of the Netherlands (b. 1880) *1963 - Karyn Kupcinet, American actress (b. 1941) *1968 - Enid Blyton, British children's author (b. 1897) *1971 - Wasfi Tel, Jordanian Prime Minister (b. 1920) *1972 - Havergal Brian, British composer (b. 1875) *1973 - Marthe Bibesco, Romanian writer (b. 1886) *1976 - Rosalind Russell, American actress (b. 1907) *1977 - Trevor Bardette, American actor (b. 1902) * 1977 - Bob Meusel, American baseball player (b. 1896) *1978 - Antonio Vespucio Liberti, Argentine football executive (b. 1902) *1983 - Christopher George, American actor (b. 1929) *1986 - Herb Vigran, American actor (b. 1910) *1987 - Choh Hao Li, Chinese biochemist (b. 1913) *1992 - Sidney Nolan, Australian painter (b. 1917) *1993 - Jerry Edmonton, Canadian drummer (Steppenwolf) (b. 1946) * 1993 - Garry Moore, American entertainer (b. 1915) *1994 - Jeffrey Dahmer, American serial killer (b. 1960) * 1994 - Jerry Rubin, American activist (b. 1938) *1997 - Georges Marchal, French actor (b. 1920) *2000 - Liane Haid, Austrian actress (b. 1895) *2001 - William Kienzle, American author (b. 1928) * 2001 - Kal Mann, American lyricist (b. 1917) * 2001 - Willaim Reid, British aviator awarded the Victoria Cross (b. 1921) *2002 - Dave "Snaker" Ray, American blues musician (b. 1943) *2003 - Ted Bates, English footballer (b. 1918) * 2003 - Antonia Forest, British children's author (b. 1915) *2006 - Lyubov Polishchuk, Russian actress (b. 1949) * 2006 - Robert Volpe, Artist ,Art Theft Detective (b.1942) Holidays and observances *Eastern Orthodox—Julian Calendar: Beginning of the Nativity Fast, Repose of Saint Herman of Alaska, Venerable Paisius Velichkovsky *Eastern Orthodox—Revised Julian Calendar: Martyr Stephen the New of Mount Saint Auxentius. Martyrs Basil, Stephen, two Gregories, John, Andrew,Peter, Anna, and many others *Roman Catholic Saints - Pope Gregory III and Catherine Labouré *Bahá'í Faith: Holy Day - Ascension of `Abdu'l-Bahá *Episcopal Diocese of Hawaii: Feast of the Holy Sovereigns in honor of King Kamehama IV and Queen Emma, the founders of the Anglican Church of Hawaii *Albania - Albanian Independence day (from Turkey, 1912); also known as Albanian Flag Day due to other National events that correspond to this day *Mauritania - Independence Day (from France, 1960) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November